pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build talk:Team - DoA Fast Full Runs/Archive 1
This is an Archive. Don't edit. Evis war has 3 profs. [[User:Zefir|'God' ]][[User_talk:Zefir|'Zefir']] 17:30, 20 August 2008 (EDT) :Ty, fixed. -- [[User:Nature Loves Me|'Nature']] 17:33, 20 August 2008 (EDT) lfg, if anyone ever wants to run this. --Mafaraxas (talk) 19:31, 21 August 2008 (EDT) The necro can easily be run by a hero, switch great darven weapon for a res ( disable SoH once casted on melees ), So can the Cruel spear para, remember to give them some good equipment though... Can anyone post some credits to the people from Glob of Ectospasm GoE that originally created this build? Frantic 05:56, 22 August 2008 (EDT) :Build:Team - PvE 5 Physicals, also, your set-up of physicals isn't the greatest, tbh. Eviscerate isn't amazing in PvE (outclassed by Triple Chop+Cyclone Axe) and two Paragons are unnecessary. You could actually use two D-Slash Warriors with "SY!" and Whirlwind Attack instead of the Paragons for more AoE, and have some energy management for the Monks elsewhere. Basically, you've focused too much on single target damage, when AoE wins PvE. =P [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 09:59, 22 August 2008 (EDT) :: The second para is there for support, as you dont have a bip coming with you... The eviscarate is to quickly kill important targets like the margo monks etc, splinter weapon does all the rest if you need aoe. We ( GoE ) have been running this build for a couple of months now and a lot of though has gone into it, this is a physical team that was tweaked for doa full runs, everything is there for a reason. Frantic 12:47, 22 August 2008 (EDT) :::Also why Imbagons are better than warriors with SY is they can move and get the whole party.... not just the frontline.Mason717 15:29, 22 August 2008 (EDT) ::::Actually they dont even have to move, as they are usually positioned in the middle between the front and backline, midline you know :D Frantic 15:39, 22 August 2008 (EDT) :::::Earshot is pretty big, and if the backline isn't in earshot of the frontliners, they won't be able to heal them, anyway. Yes, it's more convenient for an Imbagon to switch targets, but having two or more Warriors with "SY!" means it's hardly a problem. My point is that Paragons, although I love my Imbagon, deal very little DPS (especially since it's single targeted). If you were to take a couple of these, the team's overall DPS would increase significantly (with max ranks, that's 122 +dmg per use of Sun and Moon Slash, which can be spammed without auto-attacking) without compromising too much utility/defense. Great Dwarf Weapon also means that less than a quarter of your Sun and Moon Slashes (considering they hit twice) won't KD, so you KD-lock a single target through SaMS spamming, as well adjacent foes through Hundred Blades+Whirlwind Attack. You could essentially replace all of the physicals in your team with them, although you'll be lacking DW if you don't add it to a few of their bars, and you'll want to take another Great Dwarf Weapon (or have a Rit cast it instead). Keep in mind, though, that just using another SaMS would provide more damage than DW, but you wouldn't reduce the monsters' healing. [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 16:57, 22 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::We all know what an imbagon is, you don't need to link to the page every time you mention it. --Mafaraxas (talk) 17:14, 22 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::JAX doesn'tDutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk 08:17, 23 August 2008 (EDT) ^ if you want a more hardcore team (offensively, and defensively, because you've got 3 Monks and +100 armor). It actually provides more hex and condition removal (Convert Hexes+Cure Hex+ 2 x Deny Hexes says bye to hexes, and Foul Feast is pretty much all you'll need for condition removal, although you've got Dismiss Condition, which serves as a heal, as well). The Monk backline is pretty much copied from Build:Team_-_Urgoz's_Flame (they Mimic Unyielding Aura for pewpew healing), and they offer a shitload of party healing. You wouldn't have DW, but it doesn't really matter when Sun and Moon Slash would deal ~130 additional damage. [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 17:27, 22 August 2008 (EDT) :You forgot Splinter Weapon. --Mafaraxas (talk) 17:40, 22 August 2008 (EDT) What would be the build for a Ranger to be in this group?Stryk the Lightning 17:33, 22 August 2008 (EDT) :splinter/barrage or BHA. --Mafaraxas (talk) 17:40, 22 August 2008 (EDT) ::Or maybe IA with Ignite Arrows + EBSoH or apply?Stryk the Lightning 17:54, 22 August 2008 (EDT) :::It comes out to pretty much the same thing as Barrage, although it can be more effective. Incendiary Arrows+Ignite Arrows+EBSoH is an awesome-sauce combo, tbh. [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 17:55, 22 August 2008 (EDT) I would like to see a faster time with that teambuild above ^^ People saying that its focused on one target probably didnt see the assassin and splinter. + hammer attacks are AoE fyi ;) :sign comments with 4 tildes--> thes things ~~ thanx! Wikiguru 18:05, 13 September 2008 (EDT) How close am I? PvE Paraway replacing D/N with a weird N/Mo. Gimmicky axe and hammer wars. Ele using MB for e-management for some reason for SW and lots of pve skills. Some sort of GvG backline with super hex removal and signet of rejuv on prot monk. Sticks melee buffs everywhere pretty much and calls it an uber build. Im sure something better could be made...--''Shadow'' 02:40, 13 September 2008 (EDT) :Warriors using pve-only skills and pve-style builds != gimmicky. It's probably true that it can be fine-tuned more for each area, but who wants to get 8 people to do enough full runs with minor changes just to get something that's mildly more efficient? --Mafaraxas (talk) 02:55, 13 September 2008 (EDT) GvG monk backline? what are you talking about no one runs Heal Party on a WoH, and i havent seen a decent Aegis chain in a year Zzes Tyan 21:01, 17 September 2008 (EDT) :Then you haven't obsed a match in over a year--Golden19pxStar 21:05, 17 September 2008 (EDT) speed? how long does it take? That Twin 12:56, 16 September 2008 (EDT) :guru link says they did it in ~2 hours --Mafaraxas (talk) 18:13, 16 September 2008 (EDT) 1.53 Is current record, but it's possible to be faster. Check thread again for updated builds. wow whoever took the time to write that usage is amazing. Zzes Tyan 20:55, 17 September 2008 (EDT) damage Higher DPS than any warrior build there is. Add GDW then you won't even need to bring Earthshaker. P A R A S I T I C 05:12, 19 September 2008 (EDT) PvE Limits So... aside from the fact that the Warrior has a weird icon for Whirlwind Attack, unless ANet went and changed a few rules around when I wasn't looking, the first Warrior's build contains 4 PvE skills, and players are limited to 3 PvE skills at a time. 71.179.8.106 00:07, 26 September 2008 (EDT) :Haha... Nevermind. Not experienced with my Warrior, thought Body Blow was a warrior skill. >_> 71.179.8.106 00:10, 26 September 2008 (EDT) For latest version of the build, check the original thread on guru. The eviscerate warrior is replaced with an a/d critical scythe. Even more damage than that w/d. HM or NM? You say its been done in under 2 hours....so is this NM or HM? if its just normal mode, there are better builds that can do it just as fast if not faster in HM. If it IS HM, nice build :P. However i seriously doubt its HM due to the enviro effects. Life Guardian 01:14, 3 October 2008 (EDT) :I believe it is for HM considering that making teams for the most NM areas isn't necessary. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 01:47, 3 October 2008 (EDT) ::NM. Making teams for HM can be even Harder, most pugs couldn't even complete DoA WITH Ursan, I doubt their puny minds(lol) can do HM with a build that requires a bit of teamwork. -- [[User:Nature Loves Me|'Nature']] 07:22, 3 October 2008 (EDT) ::: I don't mean that this can do HM either. I'm pretty sure it can't. -- [[User:Nature Loves Me|'Nature']] 07:23, 3 October 2008 (EDT)